


Feelings

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Feelings [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Saito and Okita finally sort their feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/gifts).



Feelings

       “Hajime-kun.”

        The sound of Okita Souji’s voice cut through the air reaching the one in question who quickly brought his katana through his target and just as quickly sheathed it before turning to face the one who had called out to him.

        “What do you need?”

         He questioned as the other finally stopped in front of him.  The other male let out a laugh.

        “No need to be so cold all the time Hajime-Kun.  Hijikata-san has called a meeting and I was sent to fetch you.”

        The others words were graced with a smile.  Saitou nodded his understanding.

        “If that is the case then let us go.”

        He said before he began to walk to where meetings were always held.  Okita merely shook his head and sighed at the others uptight attitude before he followed behind him.  As the two walked, Okita’s mind wandered to how long he had known the man named Saitou Hajime.  He definitely remembered said man walking into the dojo run by Kondou, looking for someone who was willing to teach him how to use the katana no matter the fact that he was left handed.  In a sense he had grown up with the other and he defiantly saw the other as a good friend.  Recently, however, he had begun to notice small things about the other he never paid much mind to before.  He couldn’t understand why he was noticing them now when he paid them no mind before.

       “Okita, we are here.”

        The voice of the man in Okita’s thoughts interrupted them.  Okita blinked a couple of times then smiled.

        “I knew that.”

        He said swiftly causing the other to look at him with an undistinguishable look before he opened the door and walked in.  Okita breathed out thinking he had averted being questioned well and followed the other into the room.  Inside the other captains were already seated and Chizuru was also present.  Upon noticing the two the group had been waiting for had arrived, Hijikata began to speak.  Of course Okita paid attention to what was being said… on the outside.  On the inside his thoughts were once again on the one they had been on before.  Soon the meeting ended with Okita having missed everything that had been said.  The group left the room with Heisuke making comments about the meeting to which Okita listened for details.

       “Hijikata is just worrying too much.  Things have been quiet lately and he decides to up the patrols.  Man seriously needs to take a break.”

       The youngest captain complained earning him a chuckle from both Harada and Shinpachi.  Saitou spoke up after the two had stopped chuckling.

      “He is merely being cautious.  We cannot let our patrols slack just because things have been quiet.”

       The words made the three who Saitou was scolding (in his own way) scowl at him, but from the looks on their faces they knew he was right.  This made Okita snicker only for him to be glared at from the one whom had made him do so.  With a smirk, Okita raised his hands in a surrender like gesture and watched as Saitou merely turned his attention away from him and back in the direction he was walking.

 

       It was later that night, when Okita decided to walk around the compound, a feeling of restlessness keeping him from sleeping.  The man’s feet carried him to the garden almost as though he was on auto-pilot.  Deciding that the place he ended up was a good enough place to stay at for a while, Okita moved over to the lone bench that sat among the nature that presented itself beautifully even against the dark, night sky.  Once seated, Okita let his mind wander as he shifted his head up to look at the sky above him only to lower it as a bought of coughing overcame him.  Cursing inwardly at the fact that the coughing had been happening more often Okita found himself unaware of the second presences that was now also in the garden until it was too late.

      “How long?”

      The familiar voice of Saito filled the air as Okita finally stopped coughing and was now trying to catch his breath.

      “How long what?”

       Okita asked innocently as he struggled to make it seem like he was fine and hadn’t had a coughing fit earlier.

       “How long have you had those coughing fits?”

       The others voice was soft but sharp and firm in the question.  Okita felt himself tense and his eyes narrowed.

       “Don’t you dare tell Kondou.”

       He hissed before his shoulders slumped and he looked up at the sky.

       “For a while, I think it was right after the Ikedaya Inn incident that it showed up.”

        He mused.  Saitou moved to sit next to the other while staring at him through narrowed eyes.

        “And why have you not told anyone?  Why should I not tell Kondou about this?”

        Okita sent a glare at the other.

       “Simple.  You tell him, I kill you.”

       He said casually making the other look at him like he did every time the word “kill” came from his mouth in a casual manner.  His lips were set in a straight line and his eyes narrowed as though daring him to even try.  Okita found his eyes drifting to the line that was the others mouth in silent wonder before he made eye contact with the other again.

       “Hey, Hajime-kun, tell me something… have you ever wondered what it would be like to be with someone, romantically?”

       The question was casual upon leaving Okita’s mouth but it held a lot of meaning to him.

       “No.”

        Saitou answered automatically.  This made Okita curious.

       “Why not?”

       “I do not have time for it.”

       Okita snorted at that and rolled his eyes.

       “Well that’s too bad.”

       He mused, feeling himself giving into the need to tease the other somehow.  However, the way his mind was right now… he didn’t know what that would entitle.  This left the two sitting in silence.  The need to make the quiet disappear suddenly came up in Okita’s mind and he felt himself looking at the other from the corner of his eye.  Saitou was sitting in a thinking position, unaware of the other watching him.  An idea suddenly hit Okita and before he knew exactly what it was, he was tapping the other on his shoulder to gain his attention.

       “Hey, Hajime-kun…”

       He started but stopped when the other looked over at him with a questioning look that was asking, by itself, what he wanted.

       “I think I like you Hajime-kun.”

       Okita heard the words come from his mouth before he could comprehend them.  The others eyes widened slightly before returning to normal and he stood up from the bench.  Without a word Saitou began to walk away leaving Okita somewhat hurt by the others reaction though he knew he would be able to get over it if he tried.

       “Okita-san… if I ever hear you say that in public, I will kill you.  But here…  I guess that is alright.  I also think I like you as well.”

       Saitou’s voice suddenly cut through the air startling Okita whose eyes widened at the threat before a smile crossed his face and he moved to look at the sky again while Saitou vanished from view.

 

       Meanwhile, while all this was happening, two figures stood at one of the windows that allowed a view of the garden.

       “Kids sure grow up fast.”

       One of the figures spoke.

      “I’m surprised you’re taking this better than I expected.”

       The other muttered.  This got a laugh from the first figure.

       “I guess I am just an accepting person, Toshi.” 

       The second grumbled before shaking his head with a small smile.

       “I guess you are.  And you’re right kids do grow up to fast.  I remember when Souji….” 

        And thus the two reminisced while Okita stargazed.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hakuouki does not belong to me, it belongs to Idea Factory
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one. Pretty sure I went OOC at some points... Sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed  
> in the editing process.


End file.
